The present invention generally relates to a connector position assurance (CPA) locking mechanism used to securely hold together a connector apparatus which has a male connector assembly and a female connector assembly. The connector position assurance (CPA) locking mechanism is inserted into one of the connector assemblies to lock the male connector assembly and female connector assembly together as an additional locking assurance.